Harry divided, Light and Dark
by Black-Tortoise-of-the-North
Summary: Voldemort curses Harry at the Ministry and Harry finds himself seperated into two people, Harry the Light wizard and Harriet the Dark witch


Harry divided, Light and Dark Challenge.

Rules:

- Voldemort curses Harry during the Battle at the Ministry hoping to destroy Harry but his curse is interrupted by Dumbledore, in the aftermath of the battle the curse causes Harry to split into two versions of himself, a male version and a female version.

- The horcrux in Harry's scar is destroyed during the split; Dumbledore tries to hide this knowledge.

- The male version is a light wizard while the female version is a dark witch but not evil.

- Harriet is a colder, cynical, and cunning version of Harry who values knowledge, the male version of Harry is much the same as before.

- Harriet is sorted into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw

- Voldemort tries to recruit Harriet but is unsuccessful.

- Both Harry and Harriet are in love with Hermione, this causes a love triangle to form between Hermione and the two versions of Harry

**xX Awkward Turtle Line Xx**

**Example:**

Voldemort was seething, even with all his power Dumbledore could still fight him to a draw and worst of all the prophecy was destroyed unless Potter had become a better liar. Voldemort knew he needed to get rid of Potter and Dumbledore; he needed to separate them and kill them. In a moment of clarity, a spell comes to Voldemort's mind; he raises his wand and screams.

"DIVIDITE ET VINCERE…" a beam of shimmering black and white light erupts from his wand heading towards Harry. Dumbledore banishes the head of one of the golden statues at Voldemort causing the dark lord to break off his spell prematurely but the beam of shimmering black and white still strikes Harry squarely in his chest.

Suddenly, every fireplace in the atrium burst into green flames as ministry employees begin arriving for work. They all freeze as the take notice of Voldemort, Dumbledore and Harry Potter amongst the ruins and debris of what must have been a great battle.

"He's back," breathes a very shocked Fudge as Voldemort smirks at him before the dark lord vanishes in a crack of appariation.

Dumbledore turns to a sagging Harry who slowly sinks to the floor; Dumbledore rushes over and quickly creates a portkey to send Harry directly to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry dimly is aware of the tug at his naval by the portkey as he finds himself dropping onto his regular bed in the Hospital wing.

Matron Pomfrey immediately begins her diagnostics and is left dumbfounded as all she can find is magical exhaustion, physical exhaustion and notices that his magical seems to be fluctuating wildly. She is able to treat the first two conditions but is left unsure how to stabilise the fluctuating core.

Moments latter order members begin to stream in carrying their fellow injured members of the order and a few students. Madam Pomfrey rushes over and immediately begins treating each person unaware that Harry's core had stabilised and had split into two separate magical cores.

**xX Awkward Turtle Line Xx**

Through out the night Madam Pomfrey continues her rounds treating each patient when a black and white dome forms around Harry. She rushes over and gasps loudly as the dome collapses revealing the occupants.

Lying on the bed next to Harry Potter is a raven-haired girl who could pass as Harry's sister.

Madam Pomfrey performs several diagnostic charms ands is shocked to her core when she discovers that the girl is identical to Harry in their magical signatures and DNA, the only difference is that they are different genders.

During the examination of the pair she idly notices that the famous lightning bolt scar is missing from Harry's forehead.

Not knowing what to do she calls for the Headmaster's assistance.

**xX Awkward Turtle Line Xx**

Hello,

The story above is just an example of what I mean with the challenge, I hope it helped. Please PM me if you take up the challenge, and send me a link when you publish it.

Regards Shelly


End file.
